Finding
by alicefrombakugan
Summary: Masquerade - A part of Alice...or is he? She goes to Vestroia to find about Masquerade, and more importantly, herself.  Note: Masquerade/Alice friendship, S/A, D/R.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1.**

Days had passed since the Brawlers last saw each other. Runo and Julie were still visiting each other, but Alice was all alone in Russia, ruling out her grandfather and Hydranoid. She missed them. She missed chatting with Dan and the others on the computer. She missed going on those little quests. She missed the feeling of belonging. She missed feeling _useful_.

Alice sighed. _Never mind_, she thought, they will be back soon_, I can feel it_. Alice trusted her gut. And plus, they had to come back, they had to. Alice tried to shove down any negative feeling. _No. They'll be back safe and sound, you need not worry_, she told herself. But whatever she did, she could not push down that increasingly morbid feel.

Suddenly, a powerless feeling shot through her. She closed her eyes tightly. Why couldn't she be there for them? Just sitting there like a spectator, how did that help? She was weak. She was helpless. All the help Dan needed was focused around brawling and she was too scared to strap on her gauntlet and transport over there. She was scared. She couldn't. She just couldn't.

_Why am I like this?_ She berated herself, _when I was Masquerade, I was never scared. Never. I loved brawling. I know the feelings of when he brawled. Why am I not like him? He IS me. How much more stupid can this situation get? Masquerade IS me, and I wish to be like him. I hid myself behind fear, I hid-_

"You're right, Alice, you did hide. Question is, why?" a hard voice pitched up.

Masquerade. Alice cowered slightly. He never disappeared from her. Not completely. His essence, his personality was still alive. He just didn't have a physical body now. Alice tried to convince herself that Masquerade was just another part of her; the strength of her soul. But that never worked. She still felt different kinds of emotions from him. A part of you never did that. It was separate from everything else.

"I don't know," she whispered to Masquerade's question. "I just don't know."

"Why, Alice, WHY?" he forced the question. Alice cringed. The answer was there; staring blankly at her in the face. But she didn't want to say it; she did not want to feel weaker than she was. "Alice, tell me," forced Masquerade. "No," she whispered, "I don't want to…"

"Alice, listen to me. The first step to being brave is admitting the problem." Alice shivered. Those old words were so empty, until it was said by him, then the meaning radiated. How could he influence her so much? She spoke, trembling at first, but the strength slowly came as she spoke.

"I'm scared, Masquerade. I'm scared of brawling. I'm scared of what I did in the past, of what you did. I know it was negative energy from the silent core. But I can't help feeling responsible for the whole thing-"

"But the problem was solved. All the Bakugan came back."

"Don't you see, Masquerade? I _caused_ the problem, and my _friends_ had to fix it. I just sat back and watched. Like I am doing now. I'm useless, and moreover, I hurt people. I flung their Bakugan into the Doom Dimension; I caused people so much pain. Klaus… all of them. I know he forgave me, but deep down, he feels resentment. I took away his best friend. I took away everybody's best friend, I took away Drago. And because of that, I took away Dan too. Everyone was heartbroken. Dan was their spirit. I took away their spirit. Shun and him were best friends, Masquerade. Even though they did not speak together much, there was this special bond. And I could feel it. It was so silent, yet powerful. I _broke_ that bond. I broke a friendship. This goes against everything I believe in. I let any kind of relationship pass. I let things be. But then, I put my foot in, and almost broke up Shun and Dan, not to mention Drago and Dan. I am a terrible person, Masquerade. And because of this, Shun hates me. His words made me leave the Brawlers, and I never actually got real confirmation from him that he doesn't. I wanted to be there for Shun the most, because he needs it. I can tell he suffers so much, whether it be family life… he needs his friends the most, they are like family, and I broke it up… I broke everything up…"

Tears wound their way down Alice's face. She didn't bother to wipe them off. She continued, "… now I'm scared of brawling. I'm scared I'll hurt them again. I'm scared of their hidden hatred. They say they forgive, but they haven't. I deserve this, Masquerade. I hurt them so much… I want to fix everything now. I want to mend the breaks. I want to help as much as possible."

"You are helping, Alice."

"How?" she retorted disbelievingly. "How, tell me Masquerade. I'm still here on earth, while Dan, Shun and Marucho are fighting Bakugan Resistance."

"You do help them, Alice. You help them by being cheerful. You're doing your best. You're doing everything you can. You're helping all you can. Now I'm going to help you. But just this once. You did not break anything up. Dan and Drago are still together. And Shun and Dan's bond is still strong. If ever, their bond is stronger, thanks to you. And you are there for Shun, Alice. You always were. Remember when he tried to leave the team? You stopped him. And they don't hate you Alice, maybe a little hurt, but they never hated you. Do you not see their happy smiles when you are around?"

"It doesn't matter. I am useless."

"Alice, you are not."

"How would you know?"

"Because I am you, Alice."

"You said the same thing to me ages ago, Masquerade. But you're not. I can feel all emotions and thoughts resonating from you. You are not me, Masquerade. It is just your soul is joined with mine, but you are a different personality. One that was created by negative energy, but now you aren't negative. You are a person. Trapped in my brain and body."

"What if I am, Alice? What can you do about it?"

"More than what I'm doing now."

Alice got up, and walked firmly to the house. "Alice, where are you going?" asked Masquerade. "To get Hydranoid, my gauntlet, and supplies," came the stiff answer. "What?" asked a confused Masquerade. "I am going to Vestroia, to get answers and after that, I don't know."

"You're going alone?"

"I have you." Alice briskly walked. Masquerade felt her emotions. She was serious. She was going. To where she did not know. He voiced his doubt. "How are you going to know where you are going?" he asked. "I'll trust my gut," said Alice simply. Masquerade's lips mirrored uncertainty. "Alice, this is not like you. You cannot do this. It is risky. What about your grandfather?"

"He will understand, Masquerade. He will get that I have to find myself. Please don't object. I feel helpless. A big part of me is rooted into Bakugan, and yet I'm scared of it. I have to tame my fear. I have to be useful, and most importantly, I have to find a way to get you out."

"What are you talking about?"

"I'm going to find a way to have you out of here. You deserve your own life and soul. You are a changed person, Masquerade. You cannot live like this forever. This is possible, Masquerade. Nothing is impossible. And I know what you are feeling. If you are gone, what of me? I will still be Alice, and your impact on me will still be present. You would have left some of your essence behind as a form of my conscience."

"How can you know all this?"

"I trust my gut."

Masquerade knew there was no stopping her. There was no turning back. He never objected a challenge. But he was worried for her. He was worried for something other than winning for once. "You would do this for me?" he asked softly. "Yes." The voice was so quiet and unsure, but the platform of it was solid. "Thank you," he said. The words were foreign to his lips, but at least he now knew what they felt. "You're welcome, Masquerade," whispered the same voice.

"Alice, I will help where I can." Masquerade's voice lost the tentative feel. Now he was strong again. He was always strong. "Thanks, this means a lot to me" said Alice. "I'll need all the help I can get. Now if you excuse me, I have to go find Hydranoid." Masquerade nodded curtly. The Darkus Bakugan and Alice were inseparable. His 'parting gift' with Alice bonded well.

Masquerade let Alice's emotions slide past him. He still had so many questions, but just Alice's emotions wouldn't do. He needed answers. From her. "How will you find your way around Vestroia?" he asked. "Hydranoid will help me. He said he has been missing his old home," perked Alice. "Alright, then what about Dan and the others? Aren't they in Vestroia too?"

"Yes," she said patiently, "but I need to go alone. They're my friends, but they wouldn't understand. Shun might understand a bit, but I can never be too sure. I want to do this on my own. I'll stay away from their paths when I'm in Vestroia. "And how exactly will you do that?" sniped Masquerade. 'Easy,' said Alice. "Grandfather Michael has been trying to improve the gauntlet technology. He put a tracking map in mine, so now I can lock on and see anybody's gauntlet signature. "And you know this works because…?" said Masquerade.

"Because if I can see Runo and Julie's location from miles away, I think I'll be able to see Dan's and the others' too. Plus, Grandfather's inventions never failed me yet," said Alice, trying to sound brave. But inside she was puffed with doubt. Masquerade noticed this. "And how do you know you can do this?" he asked softly. Alice caved. "I don't, but I know I have to. That will is stronger than the weakness. I can never do anything alone, Masquerade, but I'm not alone, am I? There's you and Hydranoid… I'm not alone."

Masquerade was slightly startled. Alice regarded him as a bigger part of her than he had thought. He was needed for company, and not just for bravery and mercilessness, which was what Alice usually pulled him out for. Like that battle with Shadow Wolf, and the one with the mutated Bakugan. She needed him for his chracteristics, but now it was more…

"Okay," he said, his head bent low. 'When do we start?"

_We?,_ thought Alice_, he believes in me? Sometimes I wish I knew what he was thinking, but I can't. He keeps his mind away, as I do mine. It's only safe. Better for the both of us. But there is no way to conceal my emotions from him, or his from me. These are the drawbacks of sharing a body and brain._

"We'll start tomorrow, Masquerade," said Alice briskly. "I'll need to pack, and Hydranoid is going to have to hear of this."

Masquerade merely twitched in answer. Alice sighed. Their bonding time was going to be full of surprises.

* * *

This is my first Bakugan fanfic, so please, be nice. I'm sorry if the characters seem a little OOC. I'll try my best to keep them to the show. Though Masquerade won't seem so... harsh. Also, I'm a big fan of Shun/Alice, and I might somehow put that in, but I'm not sure otherwise. Depends on how many people want it. This is not about a Masquerade/Alice romance. it's mostly about Alice. But read if you are a fan of either. Again, sorry if some details are not to the show. If anything is out of place, please don't hesitate to tell me. I'm also open for any suggestions etc. Please review!


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two.**

"Alice, are you completely sure about this?" asked Michael. "Yes, Grandfather," said Alice shortly. The past day, her Grandfather tried endlessly to talk her out of leaving. But she wouldn't budge. She had to do this. "Alice, please reason this. You won't have anyone with you, except for Hydranoid-"

"Grandfather, I have more people around me than you think," said Alice, biting her lip. The more time that passed, the more she was convinced to stay. But another part of her overwrote the decision; it was stronger. "Grandfather, I have my reasons. Please trust me. I need to do this."

Michael stared at her with a hawk's gaze. "Alright," he sighed. "Get in." What Alice didn't see was Michael's glasses dotting with water droplets. He punched some numbers into a keypad, along with other actions.

"Thank you, Grandfather," said Alice gratefully. She swung her rucksack over her shoulder and stepped into the portal. "Goodbye," she whispered silently. Alice watched his huddled form moving around quietly._ I don't want to leave you, Grandfather. I know I'm hurting you, but please, don't worry, for my sake…_

"Alice, it's ready," her grandfather said solemnly. "Thank you, grandfather!" called Alice. "I'll think of you!" She swiped Hydranoid onto her shoulder, and gripped the cold metal.

It all happened fast from there. A multitude of colours blinded her, then she was pulled back by some invisible force. "Ah!" she cried. 'Alice!" called Hydranoid. As soon as it happened, the colours faded and Alice got her breath back. "I'm okay, I'm okay…" she panted. "Alice?" said Hydranoid.

"Yes?"

"We're here."

She took a moment to gather herself. "Let's go." Alice gingerly took two steps toward the new world. She tried to take it all in at once. "I-It's beautiful," she whispered. "Yes, it is." Hydranoid jumped off Alice's shoulder, and wandered across the terrain. "It's home." Alice scooped him back up. "It's so different. The last time I -I mean Masquerade- was here, the place was destroyed. Now it's so beautiful…"

"…thanks to Drago," said Hydranoid. "Let's go, Alice. Where do you wish to travel to first?"

"I don't know," she admitted. "I didn't plan that far. The first step was getting here, now that's done…"

"Alice? Why do you want to do this? What do you gain?"

"My sanity, Hydranoid. I feel like the past is coming back. I've been having these strange dreams, the ones of Masquerade and Hal-G. They're so real, but when I wake, all I see is you. I keep telling myself these are nothing, but these are recurring. I tried diverting myself completely from Bakugan. That only made things worse. Everything that happened in the past, that had something to do with me, has made my emotions increase tenfold. As a result of that, everything I did before was interpreted into guilt and a sense of weakness by my emotions. I want to stop feeling useless. I want to stand up by myself for once. Every battle I had before, as me, not Masquerade, ended in a loss. I lost against Klaus, Shadow Prove… everybody."

"Is this why you swore off Bakugan?"

"No, I swore off Bakugan after I found I was Masquerade. The added guilt of that ate me alive."

"What do you mean, 'what you did in the past', Alice? You've done nothing wrong."

"Nothing that you saw. I've done plenty wrong, Hydranoid. I was the one who exposed Wavern to Naga. It was my naivety that did it. I kept pushing her to use the Infinity Core energy on Hal-G when I saw she was weak. In a way, I'm responsible for her death. Not to mention the crimes I committed against Bakugan as Masquerade. So, because of that I stopped associating with Bakugan completely. I almost broke the Brawlers apart by running away… and on top of all that, I'm weak. I'm useless… never being able to do anything alone, I don't believe in myself, in you, yes, but myself. No."

"Alice, you put too much blame on yourself. The Negative Energy of the Silent Core affected you badly. It's gone now. You didn't know your grandfather was Hal-G at the time. You were worried for him. He's the only family you have. It is only natural, Alice. You are not weak, Alice. You faced your fears and battled Shadow Prove when you absolutely didn't want to. You saved your friends countless times: when Dan was near dead, you saved him. In the end you came out, and that's all that matters."

"I suppose you're right, Hydranoid, but I still feel useless. This is the only way I can help."

"What if you have to battle?"

"That's a risk I'll have to take, then. I don't want to, Hydranoid, I really don't. But sometimes we have to take challenges, right?"

"Well put, Alice."

"I'll still have you, right?"

"Alice, I stand by your side. Forever."

"Thanks Hydranoid. So, where do I go?"

'Alice, there has to be a purpose. Where do you wish to go?"

"Uh, I don't know… um, why don't we start with where the Darkus Bakugan are? There has to be someone to know the history of the Darkus attribute…"

"Say no more, Alice. I know who to go to. Head north; over there will be some of the oldest Darkus Bakugan. They tend to live together most of the time. To get away from what they call, 'the youngsters.'"

Alice giggled slightly.

"What is it?"

"Nothing, but that's what Grandfather does sometimes too." She giggled a little more. "Age does affect the surface of a person," said Hydranoid solemnly. Alice smiled. "Yes, yes it does."

Hydranoid looked at her cockily. "Alice, why do you desire to meet the Bakugan elders?"

"Maybe they can tell me something about Darkus, and… I need to know about… something."

"What?"

"I need to know something about Ma- I mean, a friend's temperament."

"Who?"

"Someone we both know." Alice shielded her face from Hydranoid with her hair. Hydranoid sensed her uneasiness. "Alice, what are you hiding?" Behind the curtain of orange hair, Alice eyes were squeezed tight. She couldn't tell him about Masquerade. He would worry. As if on cue, Masquerade spoke to her darkly, "Alice, my disposition is my own. There are some things you cannot know. Why do you wish to know anyway?" Alice didn't answer. He was taunting her. She could feel it. She needed to know about him, that would probably be a clue to her; a clue to separate them. She needed to know how the Silent Core had affected her, created Masquerade, and most of all, why he was still _there_. Why hadn't he disappeared? That could only mean that the silent energy was still trapped within her. She needed answers. And fast.

The answer she needed most was how to get rid of it. The Negative energy, the guilt...

"Alice,' urged Hydranoid, "I'm only asking this because I am your friend: Who is the person you speak of?"

"Tell him," whispered Masquerade. "Let him know."

"And make him worry? No." Alice's eyebrows creased. "You just want him agitated. What are you? Your personality…"

"It's nothing for you to know." His mask glinted dangerously. "I am what I am! You've had years with me now! Everything you want to know, you should…"

"But why do you help me at times? Why do you act ruthless and uncaring, when I know you're NOT?" Alice felt the beginnings of a headache. "Masquerade, please, I'm sorry for intruding. You don't want to share your thoughts, okay. Two can play at that. But you will have to co-operate. If you are to be out of my body-"

"That's not possible." Alice cringed. "Why? How would you know if you haven't tried? We've been over this Masquerade." "It just isn't." Alice inwardly sighed. He wasn't going to be much help. But… half of her wanted to believe, and the other half was too scared to believe. She wasn't as positive as she placed herself. She was snapped out of her thoughts by Hydranoid's voice. Her eyes widened. She forgot he was there.

"Alice, who are you talking to? Why are you saying 'Masquerade'?" Again, she didn't answer. Hydranoid drooped a little. She was hiding something, but why? He decided to try again. "Alice, please answer my question. Please."

Alice sat down. She didn't want to tell Hydranoid; the fact his old master was trapped in her head. No… she couldn't. Slowly, Alice let a tiny whisper out. "I can't, Hydranoid."

The girl got so caught up in her trapped emotions; she didn't notice the bush behind her rustle. A pupil-less alien grinned at her form. "She is here." The night sky did little to cover his evil grin.

* * *

I'm sorry that this chapter is not up to my usual standard. I wrote this rather quickly. Just to make it clear, in this story, Masquerade and Alice can feel what each other is feeling, but cannot communicate through thoughts. So, either has to speak. Masquerade is better at concealing emotions than Alice. Hers are all over the place! :P Have a Merry Christmas! Consider this chapter a gift! ;) So can you guys tell me if you want Shun/Alice? This is entirely the readers' choice. Please review! (That's all I want for Christmas. Be a dear, and review please!) BTW, thank you for all the nice reviews, everyone! i appreciate it alot!


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3.**

"Alice," Hydranoid asked softly, "Why can you not tell me? What's so dark that cannot be shed out?" Alice clutched her head and shook it slightly. "Everything about me is…" Hydranoid sighed. Not this again… "I only wish to help, Alice," he repeated solemnly. "That is all." Hydranoid looked at his mistress with pity. She was a sorry state. Her vibrant hair looked dull and unhappy, and her eyes were decorated with a slight tinge of red. He couldn't see her like this. He still had to try…

"Alice…" he said, this time with more force anymore, "you have to tell me, the choice is not yours anymore…" Alice squinted unhappily, "Hydranoid, what can you do? How would I know what I tell you won't hurt you?" The Bakugan looked at his mistress silently, "Because I'm your friend."

"Masquerade lives in me. I'm his entity. My mind and soul are his too."

Hydranoid felt shocked for a second, but composed himself. "Why did you not tell me sooner?"

"Because I was afraid I would hurt you. I've hurt so many before. I couldn't bear for one more to be on my conscience."

"You never hurt anyone, Alice." She was silent. He changed the subject. "He has been living in you this whole time?"

"Yes. At first he disappeared, but little by little he came back. He could disappear and appear out my mind whenever he wanted. Soon, he began to converse with me. I have to find a way to help him, out of my soul. At this time, my mind and his are fused. So everything I possess belongs to him as well."

"He IS you, Alice," stressed Hydranoid. "He's not," Alice contradicted, "he has separate thoughts and emotions. I can feel them. He deserves to live on his own, not trapped in me." "Are you doing this all for the sake of him? Or are you so desperate to get rid of a past?" questioned Hydranoid.

Alice bit her lip. Maybe it was a little bit of both. She didn't know. She voiced that. "You should, Alice," advised Hydranoid.

But how…?

"So you finally told him," smirked Masquerade. "Yes I did," said Alice. "Are you talking to him again?" asked Hydranoid. Alice nodded. "You can only converse in that way? I only guessed…" said Hydranoid. Alice nodded again. Masquerade leered sullenly, "what does he going to do now?"

Alice repeated Masquerade's words. Hydranoid said simply, "Live with the fact." Alice smiled a little. She had a new job now; be the messenger.

"Hydranoid," asked Alice tentatively. "How far north are we? I don't see any Bakugan so far." Hydranoid faced her. "Look at the surroundings." Alice obeyed, and she observed. It changed drastically. The sunny atmosphere had faded leaving a damp, almost-chilled one. "What happened?" she whispered. 'We are close," stated Hydranoid. "Hydranoid, w-what happened?" she repeated, "it was beautiful- so cheerful, why is there suddenly a scene change? Hydranoid…?" No answer.

Alice walked slowly, mesmerized by her surroundings. Almost if someone had caught her in a trance, she slid her hand smoothly across a rock. She brought the same hand back and forth. The rock had intricate patterns, almost like a mosaic. But they weren't. Alice, however, felt there was a deeper meaning to those arrays. She looked at the other rocks. The same thing. All of them had slow artistic scribbles crawling up them. She proceeded to stroke them.

"Alice," said Hydranoid. He got slightly worried. Those drawings had some kind of hypnotic effect on her. "Alice!" he called louder. This time, though, her robotic demeanor shattered. "Hydranoid…" She blinked slowly, "what's happening…? This place… it's affecting me weirdly. Why-?"

"Alice, does this place make you feel unwelcome or unwanted? Even though it has the human 'creepiness'?" interrupted Hydranoid. Alice stood silent. She let the fingerless mist swirl around her. "No," she said slowly, "It doesn't. Actually, it feels like déjà vu… like I've been here before. This feels like home… sort of…" "Good," said Hydranoid, "it means your inner Darkus is becoming strong, it's gaining energy."

'Huh?" said Alice, confused now. Hydranoid explained, "Because you are a Darkus warrior, you have the Darkus energy within you. It's who you are. Usually, the energy becomes stronger by battling. The energy survives by doing that. The exhilaration of battle is food enough for your inner darkness. Since you are a Darkus brawler, you would be one with the element… What do feel?"

"Like I belong," she whispered. "Then it's working. Your inner self is drawing mana from the Darkus elements around us." Hydranoid nodded knowingly. Alice had other doubts.

"Hydranoid, I'm not a… regular battler, I hardly ever brawl, so where does my, um, energy draw it's 'food' from?"

"The energy inside you requires 'food' to burn, in other words, mana. It's like a flame. It's actually your spirit. It's that what guides you…"

"So it's like my unknown conscience?"

"Put simply, yes. Back to your question, since you do not brawl, Alice, I suspect that the 'flame' is tied directly to your emotions. The stronger you feel, the more powerful you become. It might also be one of the reasons you didn't turn into Masquerade when battling Shadow prove, but you used his techniques just as he would."

"I-it's a three-way connection?" stammered Alice. She was worried. What if this meant the flame was 'consuming' Masquerade. After all, he was her emotions, in a way…

"Yes, I think so," said Hydranoid. "What if it's 'eating' Masquerade?" shrieked Alice, "and he didn't know about it?"

"Alice, please, stop being paranoid. The energy merely uses up emotions, like fire uses oxygen. The worst that could happen is you get over-tired from emotion overuse." Hydranoid bobbed to prove his point. Alice's frenzy shuddered down. "So, basically, this energy inside me is strong enough to let me be Masquerade without actually turning into him? All I have to do is feel an intense emotion, right?"

"That would be a theory."

"How do you know all this?"

"What do you think I do when I'm alone?' mocked Hydranoid. "So these 'theories' just happen to jump into your head?" asked Alice sarcastically. "Or does Grandfather have something to do with this?" Hydranoid sighed mockingly. "You always were too smart for me, Alice." She frowned at him playfully. "Alright, I told your grandfather what happened with Shadow Prove, and what you told me. We simply combined my knowledge of the Darkus attribute and the workings of the mind and soul."

"Why didn't Grandfather tell me?"

"The same reason you for me; he didn't want you to worry."

"Good point," said Alice sadly. "So Hydranoid, this connection I'm feeling now?"

"You're becoming one with the element. Darkus Bakugan are highly skilled in using the shadows as cover. We spent years mastering the techniques."

"Well, you're a true Hydra, aren't you?" Alice teased. "But what I don't get is why I became hypnotized by those rocks." "I don't know," admitted Hydranoid sheepishly. "But I do believe it has something to do with your inner core."

"What's so special about it anyway?" said Alice exasperatedly. "Don't you see, Alice?" said Hydranoid. She shook her head. "Your inner energy or core is special, more than the others'. Every Bakugan Brawler has his or her own energy tucked away in their being. Sometimes, this energy and the Bakugan can make contact, which is when the Bakugan evolve. But it's very rare. The battler has to come to a deep understanding of his or her emotions. Have you not noticed every time there is a mutual emotional agreement between Bakugan and human, the Bakugan is a successor?"

"I have wondered about that, actually…" muttered Alice.

"Like the time you thought all hope was lost but you pulled through and said you believed in me…" continued Hydranoid.

"Against Rabeeder, yes…" she said softly. "But what does all of this have to do with me?"

"Your inner energy is greater than anyone else's, Alice. I can feel it. The emotional bond between us is complete trust and care. It is pure. Masquerade is only one of your many qualities. Another one is that you can see the power level of any Bakugan on the field. Masquerade is a true Darkus warrior. But he too has to learn about other things… like life. He was created to be a minion, but along the way he has learned, and become a part of you. His physical form may disappear, but his persona is in yours, it is yours."

"Trapped." Alice pushed her eyelids together as hard as possible. "Not trapped. A part of you," said that voice, Masquerade's voice. Alice opened her eyes. She didn't bother to reply.

"An alter-ego is a separate person even if it is part of me." Alice bowed her head down quietly. "He will live."

The sky seemed to disappear as the girl walked into the darkness.

* * *

**This chapter is slightly deep, wasn't very easy to write, had to make so many analytical points... Anyway, I hope you guys aren't angry with me for posting so late, and thank you for the new reviews! Yes, there will be ShunXAlice, but quite little. I know alot of you aren't very fond of the pairing, so I apologize, but it WILL be moderate, trust me on that. The ShunxAlice is there to satisfy my shipper needs... *rolleyes* (lol) and for ShunXAlice's fans. I'll try to update soon, maybe by next weekend...? I can't make certain promises, but I try. :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4.**

"We are close," said Hydranoid, "very close." Alice shivered at the hidden severity in his voice. This place affected her the more she wandered into its wilderness. She hated to say it, but the same was happening for Hydranoid. His guise was slowly darkening, Alice could see it. What was happening? It wasn't just the 'energy', it was something else… but it was undetectable.

"Hydranoid?"

"Yes?"

"I'm scared…"

* * *

…Back on Earth…

Michael Gehabich toyed around with his screw-driver. The device he was working on was supposed to make the portal go faster. Just a few tweaks and he'd be done… he hoped.

Alice had been gone two days, she had been gone before, but this time… this time carried a certain sense of foreboding. Dr. Gehabich missed her. She hadn't even given a specific time to when she would return. She left. He sighed heavily, and continued tweaking his gadget. Two days later, and the blunt sadness would not wear away. He should be used to this, he chastised himself. Michael tried to keep his thoughts straying to his dear grand-daughter… it's just he couldn't stop worrying…

He probably should have disapproved of this from the start, but he swore he'd let her make her own decisions in life. Back then, back when… no! Not to the past, not now. Sighing again, Michael put down the mass of wires and metal; it was no use trying to concentrate. Instead, he let his thoughts crash in. Michael placed a quivering hand on the picture taken four years ago; the same one Alice looked to when he was gone.

"Alice, I hope you are well," said the tired man.

He laid down softly, his eyes aimlessly wandering the ceiling, and soon fell asleep, the picture cuddled in his arms.

* * *

…Back in Vestroia…

The dark opening leered at her silently; Alice took a step forward toward the cave. It seemed to call to her from beyond the grave; it was silent, but it beckoned her. In a trance, Alice slowly stepped to the cave.

She tried to go further, but her conscious stopped her, she was scared. Was she really ready to know the truth about herself and Masquerade? The answer, she didn't want to face.

* * *

…In Earth…

The shrill ringing of the phone shook Michael out of his skin. "Coming!" he yelped, to no-one in particular. Tiredly, he stretched to reach the phone that stood a couple of feet away. "H-hello?" he asked groggily. From the other line, a female voice answered, "Hello? Is this Dr. Michael? Can I please speak with Alice?" The scientist briefly noted the worry in her voice. Rattling his brains for a suitable excuse, he blurted out that Alice had to go on a trip. "A trip? To where? Is that why she's not been coming online to video-chat?"

Speechless, Michael resorted the next sentence that jumped into his mind.

"Who is this? I could leave a message."

"Runo Misaki, Dr. Michael," the voice said impatiently. "Please can you tell me where Alice has gone? She hasn't called, chatted or communicated with me at all the past two weeks. I'm worried!"

A bit startled at the youngster's voice, Michael gave her a half-truth, "Sorry, Miss. Misaki, but Alice has gone on a journey along with her Hydranoid. She hasn't exactly given me where she went," he said between his teeth.

"You haven't any idea where Alice is?" Runo said almost angrily.

"Uh… no, none at all," lied the doctor sadly.

"Um, okay, thanks for your help," Runo said slowly. She hung up the phone before he could say anything.

He's lying, was the only thought that came to her head.

"Beep!" went the phone, "beep! beep!"

Come on Julie, pick up, pick up! Runo thought. The blue-haired girl tapped her foot hastily.

"Uh, hello? Who's there?" a chirpy voice perked the other end.

"Julie! Thank goodness, it's you!" Runo smiled with relief. This was one time in where she was happy to hear the silver-haired girl. "Take a chill pill, Runo! What's up?" asked Julie, her voice chirpier than before. Runo sighed, and hit her point, "Julie, I'm seriously worried-"

"About who?"

"Listen to me!" snapped Runo. He had no time for this. "I'm worried about Alice, that's who."

"Runo, you SERIOUSLY need to calm down. Alice's fine, I can bet on it!"

"Oh really?" said Runo, her eyes narrowing slightly, "then listen to this. Alice hasn't talked to me for three weeks! Just now, I called Moscow, and Alice's grandfather picked up. He sounded really stressed, like he hadn't been getting much sleep. I asked him where Alice was, and he said, 'she went on a journey', but he wouldn't even say where! He said he didn't know, he said Alice never told him."

"Whoa, seriously? Alice ALWAYS tells her grandfather where she goes, ALWAYS," stressed Julie.

"Exactly. He was lying," Runo concluded.

"Maybe…like, he didn't want you to know…?" said Julie hopelessly.

"WHY, Julie? Alice's my best friend, anything happens, she tells me. She contacts me EVERY WEEK at least. Now she's gone… on some random journey? And Dr. Michael doesn't wanna spill? Julie, this feels seriously weird. Nothing's right. Something's up, and I'm gonna find out what."

"Okay then, I'm in. Alice is my best friend too" For the first time, Julie's bubbly attitude took a stand.

"Thank you."

* * *

…in Vestroia…

"…must I?" The hollow question echoed soundlessly in her mind.

Hydranoid looked at her expectantly, "Alice, you've come this far. The least you could do is continue. Don't question yourself now."

"I don't know…" The same, helpless answer vibrated the air.

Every emotion Alice had ever felt seemed to stop her putting one foot into the cave. Her mind was so in question, but there was no answer: Why was this happening? How was it happening? All this emotion intensity; it burned her, she was at their will. All was against her: she hated herself for leaving her grandfather, her guilt of the past was coming back, it drowned her; Alice thought she had reduced it to a shimmer, but now…

On her plate of despair, Alice felt her deep insecurity rise again to cut her; it made her bleed tears. All this blinded her, she, this… made no sense, she had to fight herself, it seemed.

"Alice!" screamed Hydranoid.

She didn't hear him, she only heard the mocks of the past. They taunted her, they forced her to the corner of her being. "I'm…I'm sorry!" she sobbed. "I'm sorry, Hydranoid! I'm sorry… everyone…"

Her bakugan could only watch in bewilderment. "What's happening…?" he whispered.

Grief. Pain. Sadness. Resentment. Hate. And most of all, insecurity. All bombarded her with questions, at their full impact. Inside herself, she couldn't turn. Wherever she went, she was greeted unpleasantly by one of her dreaded emotions. They all haunted her. She was hit with one final sanction; she wouldn't continue. Her hated emotions were the victor. To continue was to seek confirmation within herself…

And she couldn't even do that.

Hydranoid watched his mistress fearfully. He could feel her pain. It seemed to lather out of her in supple amounts.

He watched her tears track down her face slowly. This was like a dramatized ending.

"Alice, please… help yourself."

"I c-can't," she stuttered. A very sorry state. Hydranoid had to strain down on his resolve to stop breaking down as well. "Please… Alice…" he almost whispered.

Looking at him with puffy eyes, Alice whispered, "What can I do, Hydranoid? I said I was not alone, but I am. I thought I knew what I was doing, but I don't. It's like… my world has lost its meaning. I don't even know where I am…" She broke into quiet sobs. "Alice, what happened? You were so sure…"

"And now I'm not…" came the muffled reply. "Hydranoid, I can't go in there. I don't know what's happening, but everything is against me. Everything."

"How would you know?"

"I can feel it. I'm sorry, Hydranoid. I'm sorry for dragging you all this way for nothing. If you want to go home, I understand…"

"Alice! Listen to yourself! You're not making sense!" Hydranoid blew up. "Why the sudden change in mind. I thought you wanted to help!"

"And I do… but I can't. Everything's stopping me…"

Hydranoid groaned in frustration. Something was very odd here. Alice was never quite so dramatic. She didn't make sense. What was stopping her?

She sat, now curled at the foot of the cave. "They're all out to get me…" she whispered, her tear-stained eyes wide in fear.

For Alice, the emotions inside her were almost at the boiling point. They bustled inside her, wanting to be let out. It pained her to no end. All her nightmarish emotions were coming true. But Alice hardened._ No, she thought, I'm not going to make others suffer because of my problems_. She squeezed her eyes tight. _Please let the pain go away… Please…_

"Alice…" said someone.

Masquerade… right? At this point she couldn't distinguish friend from foe, herself from her thoughts, all she wanted was for the endless array of pain to go.

"Masquerade…?" she whispered.

"Yes. I can still feel your pain, though I've blocked it. The power is enormous. I can sense it's tearing at your flesh and soul. How are you not thrashing around? You just curl there, trembling, crying. You don't even share your pain with your bakugan. Why?"

"I share pain with no one!" Alice said aggressively. Ringing, loud ringing, almost horrific. Why didn't Masquerade stop talking? Why did it feel like she wanted to die? How could he remain so calm? He was part of her, wasn't he? Why did it feel like her heart was burning…? Why…?

"Ah, so many questions… I can still sense them, you know?"

Alice growled. This pain… it was twisting her mind; she couldn't think straight.

"I can't, I can't…' she whimpered.

"You can," he said simply. "You just don't know how. Do you have doubts…?"

"Yes. S-should I go on? Must I go on…?" Alice had a hard time choosing her words. "T-the future could ch-change both of us drastically. The reality has f-finally c-come crashing in… I don't know why it hurts so much, but the truth is unavoidable… I just d- don't know anymore… I need help…"

"Second thoughts?"

"Yes," she whispered. The pain seemed to dim by a centimeter, but it was there.

"Good, the first step is to admit it," said Masquerade, speaking slowly. "But the ultimate choice is yours… DO you want to continue and find your answers?"

Alice froze. Everything over the course of the last few days came crashing down on her: what she learned, saw, it all added to her pool. But her heart was telling her to give up. It told her to just forget about it. But her brain said the opposite… under the pressuring emotions, all the pain, choosing between her heart and mind, Alice broke down again. The pain sliced her again, this time with more bloodshed than ever.

Masquerade showed no reaction. He spoke, "Maybe you're frightened. Maybe you were all along. You're hiding, like you've done everything else."

"B-but sh-should it hurt so much?" said Alice with closed eyes.

No answer.

"H-how do I break my fear, then?"

"It all goes down to you. So, do you want to continue." He asked it happily. Almost as if it were a trivia question.

Alice thought briefly about the future. Her pain ate her thoughts. They controlled them, but, she was allowed one moment of brief control. Alice wondered if continuing this journey would bring her more pain than it already did.

"I'll have to find out… the hard way." Sitting up slowly (her body ached), she raised her head to the sky and said,

"Yes. I'm continuing."

* * *

**Hi! Again, sorry for not updating in so long. You wouldn't believe the amount of homework I had! Thank you for all the nice reviews. I was really happy when I read them. To XxDarkGirl123xX: Thanks so much for the review! ;) Also, yes, this story will have some Shun/Alice in it. but I know that many readers are Masquerade/Alice fans, so it's only fair to abide to their needs too. I'm not going to make Masquerade and Alice a couple, but I will put many 'friendship' moments, so they'll be satisfied. I'm going to try and put in Dan/Runo where possible, too. Also, you know, I'm as much of an SxA fanatic as you are! ;) But I like Alice slightly more... :P I share the same views as you on MxA, but that doesn't stop me reading fics of them (romantic or not). Anyway, just sayin'. To Crystal-mint: Thanks for reviewing my story! I just love all of yours! I've already made a decision now, thank you :). So, no worries. Thanks for the encouragement, though! Hope you'll enjoy the rest of the story! **

**You might have noticed I put Runo in the chapter, as well as Julie. Well, be sure that I will put more appearances of the brawlers from now on. So, look sharp! :P **

**Thank you for reading, and sorry, sorry (x500) that I didn't update earlier. Well, hopefully after this long chapter, you'll forgive me! ;)**

**PLEASE review! :)**


	5. Chapter 5

_**Chapter 5.**_

_…On Earth…_

"Runo, what are you going to do…?' asked Julie worriedly. The blue-haired girl sighed. "I'm not so sure. I mean, Dr. Michael's no use. Believe me; I called him three times, same answer every time. Journey, journey, JOURNEY!" Runo punched her pillow repeatedly. "Temper, Runo…" warned Julie. Her tone picked up, "hey! Maybe I could try!"

Runo's eyebrows rose skeptically. "Try what exactly?"

"Calling Dr. Michael, silly! Like, everyone knows I can sweet talk anybody into just about anything." Julie's voice became considerably squeakier on the last sentence.

"Right…" Runo said slowly. "So you're gonna randomly ring him up and ask him where Alice is?" she said sarcastically.

"Yeah, like, duh!" said Julie happily.

Runo twitched. She had to restrain herself. Alice was probably in a lot of trouble, who knew?

"Julie. That won't work." She spoke slowly, as if speaking to a five-year-old.

"Runo, I, like, don't have the same luck as you, k', so just back off for once, and let me do my thing!"

That did it. "Julie," Runo breathed, "I. Don't. Have. Time. For. This. SO PLEASE STOP BEING A TWIT AND JUST CONCENTRATE FOR ONCE!" She slammed down the phone in a huff. "Stupid pink chick, stupid Dr. Michael, STUPID EVERYTHING! Alice could be hurt for all we know!" she shouted. Her blue hair splashed around her head, bigger than the waves. Her hands sunk themselves into her pillows in frustration. "Alice, where are you…?"

Runo thought to the people that could help her locate Alice. Komba, Chan-lee, Billy… but who could help? After a few minutes of brainstorming, her mind clicked. Klaus. He knew more about her than anybody else right now. He had been the one to help Alice that one time. He had resources, and all items essential. He had to be the one; much as Runo hated that arrogant jerk. "Klaus it is, then…" she muttered.

She picked up her phone-book, and the phone she recently slammed. "Klaus…Klaus…ah! Here it is!" she muttered, flipping through the pages. She hesitated for a second before dialing. "Jerk," she muttered. A few seconds after, a stiff voice picked up, "Klaus Von Hertzon, at your service." Runo held in her shiver. "Klaus," she said grimly, "It's Runo."

"Runo Misaki? The adorable blue-haired girl?" Klaus said amusedly. A growl rumbled her lips. "That's the one."

"Ah… how have you been, Runo? It's been a while… Dan around?"

"No, and you know that, now quit with the merry-making. I need a favour."

"Ah, always to the point, isn't that right, Miss. Misaki…?"

Alice's grip on her pillow tightened. This is for Alice… This is for Alice... she chanted her mantra in her head. She spoke darkly, "This regards Alice."

The subtle teasing stopped. Klaus screwed his ears onto the bluenette now. "What about her? Is she not in Russia?" he asked.

"No, at least, I don't think so. Here's the deal…"

Runo retold her tale to Klaus who listened attentively, "… and that's what happened," she finished. "Miss Misaki, I may have a solution to your problem. Why, it's in the primary stage, but might do."

"What is it?" Runo asked impatiently. She didn't know if she imagined it, but there was some hidden emotion under Klaus' voice. He wasn't doing this for her.

"A machine. Rather robust, I'm afraid, but it might just do the trick."

"I got that it was a thing, genius, now tell me what it does."

"Feisty, aren't we?" he smirked. "Why, why, Miss Misaki, it's very simple. This creation allows me to pinpoint the location of every bakugan on Earth…"

"And how does THAT help?" she said impatiently, this time she was pacing around the room.

"Do not interrupt," he said coldly. "Alice's Guardian bakugan is Hydranoid, is he not?"

"Yes," mumbled Runo.

"So it would mean Alice takes him everywhere, right?"

"Yes…" said Runo, slowly getting the picture. "So… wherever Hydranoid is, Alice will be with him?"

"Precisely."

"Klaus, that's genius!" cried Runo, forgetting herself. "But how does your machine find a bakugan?" She scratched her head.

"Dear Runo, it is easy, every bakugan has its own energy signature. Hydranoid will have a Darkus energy signature, but that mark will differentiate from the other Darkus bakugan. The physics of bakugan is difficult for the meager mind to develop, but Dr. Michael explained it thoroughly the last I saw of him."

"Okay. Great. I didn't need a lecture, but thanks. Now the important part, I need to get there. Me and a friend. Alice is my best friend – like a sister. I NEED to know if she is alright," Runo pleaded.

"Klaus stayed silent for a second, but he broke it with his agreement. "Very well, Runo, you may come. So can your friend. I suspect it is Miss Julie, is it not?"

"Yes."

"I will send my private jet to pick you and her up. It should be arriving in an hour and a half. Inform Miss Makimoto of this arrangement. Do not be tardy."

"I won't, and thanks," said Runo gratefully. "You saved me a heap of trouble."

"Ah, it's no problem. A gentleman must always save a damsel in distress," he said airily. "And, besides that, I'm worried about Alice too," he smirked lightly.

"Right… see ya, Klaus."

Runo hung up. "Maybe he's not a huge jerk after all," she said to herself. "Nah, who am I kidding? He just has a mega-crush on Alice!" She laughed at her own joke, and picked the phone up again. "Now to take care of other matters…"

The familiar numbers pressed a pattern on the phone. A few beeps later, Julie's teary voice answered. "H-hello?"

"Julie… are… you crying?" said Runo. The guilt poked her without hesitation.

Great, one more problem to fix… she thought unhappily. "I'm sorry, Jules," she said sincierely. "I was just worried, and… yeah. I have temper issues."

"You got that right!" Julie sniffed. 'That was like, SO mean. Who do you think you are, Runo…?"

"Uh, apologizing here!" Runo said, irritation arousing. Instead of yelling, she took a deep breath and let it out. "Julie, I really AM sorry. I promise not to yell at you like that again."

"Promise?"

'Promise."

"Swear?"

"Swear," Runo's irritation multiplied.

"Pinky-"

"I FREAKIN' PROMISE, OKAY?" Runo exploded. There it was.

"Ha! I knew it!" scoffed Julie.

"Julie! Are you doing this for your own pleasure?" screeched Runo.

"Maybe," Julie chortled.

"I REALLY have no time for this, Julie. I have news on Alice, so listen."

Julie straightened. "What? How? So fast?"

"Yeah, I'll tell ya, but don't tell anyone, especially your parents," Runo warned.

"Right, right!" Julie brushed it off. "So tell me!"

Everything about Klaus was recounted to Julie. "He's gonna pick me up in an hour?"

"That's right, don't be late."

"You mean that jerk's actually helping us for once?" said Julie amazed. Runo pictured her powdered-pink face agape.

"He's not doing it for us, he's doing it for Alice," smirked Runo. "Mega-crush, remember?"

"Oh yeah…" said Julie. She smirked. "Klaus and Alice, sitting-"

"JULIE! Get ready! We're off to Germany!"

"Sheesh, okay! Don't need to yell! So what do I wear? My pink…"

Runo wasn't listening. She looked out the window worriedly.

"Be okay, wherever you are, Alice…"

* * *

**My last chapter hardly got any reviews at all... I'm really disappointed. :( Only shadowing1994 reviewed. Thank you for it. You rock! I really hope you update your stories soon. ;) please guys, can I get at least 3 reviews for this chapter? Please...? I might not update if I don't. Reviews help me know if I do good, so please, just say a word or two! It's that simple :P. Press the little blue button below! Say if I'm the work is good, bad, anything! Thank you. :) And trust me, the plot does thicken after a will come in the next chapter. This one was a sort-of 'filler'. I needed to show what happened on Earth. I found it slightly difficult to keep the story revolving around Alice the whole time, so I put in her friends. Dan, Marucho, and Shun will make their way through soon, don't worry, and I might even add the Resistance. Oh, and bythe way, this story is NOT Klaus/Alice. Klaus just has a mega-crush on her, but she doesn't like him! So...**

**PLEASE REVIEW. :)**


	6. Chapter 6

_**Chapter 6.**_

_…Back in Vestroia…_

"Are you sure?"

"Y-yes."

Alice avoided looking into her mind. She kept her gaze focused on the sky. She tried to stop the tears sneaking out. It was like even they betrayed her.

Everything in her was twisted into nothingness. Her emotions, they were twisted into a new kind of pain. "Masquerade, why the pain…? It's more than torture… dying is better."

"Wait."

"What… why? Masquerade… Being eaten alive is too simple a phrase for this. I…."

"Do not talk. Wait."

Alice let a small gasp escape her. The agony pulled up. Climbing stair by stair…

"M-Masquerade? P-please… I need you…"

No answer.

Alice sobbed freely now. They rolled slowly down and drained through the ground. Hydranoid had hopped off her shoulder. He was now waddling around her head, distressed.

"Alice… mistress… please, pull through, pull through!"

She heard nothing. All she could hear, taste and see were pain. Flashes of hated memories; Hal-G, her betrayal, uselessness, every horrible moment boiled in her heart.

"They came back to bite me," she sobbed, "the past, everything that I hated…it's sucking my soul… help."

She whispered the last word. It drilled into Hydranoid. He was a lonesome bakugan; what could he do?

"Alice, please, PLEASE…" he shrilled. It was useless. Every ounce of her attention had slipped. It was all gone.

He stopped for a second pondering what to do. He stopped short, for a brief, heart-wrenching second, the world's stopwatch exploded.

"Alice, you're…crying blood." In that single moment, confusion and panic filled every cell in his brain.

It was true. Red streaks left her face. Fresh tracks ploughed their way down. Gravity pulled them, soaking to the ground, spots of red decorated an otherwise plain background, a horrifying pattern. Alice, on the other hand, had no reaction. Her face was stationary. She was stationary. No sound or any kind of human movement. The only kind of rousing on the girl was the unnatural movement of tears. Or the scarlet liquid.

"A-Alice…?" Hydranoid asked tentatively. He tried to speak without setting a glance on her. Seeing her in this state… stabbing a broken shard into him would have been less painful.

"I'm sorry, Hydranoid…"

"Alice?"

The slightest of sounds reached him. Her voice merely echoed a breath. Painfully shuffling over, Hydranoid touched a side of her face.

"I'm sorry for making you suffer…"

Alice's breathless reply stopped for a second. The slightest of actions aggravated her. Every layer of the word, 'pain' was explored. To say the entire meaning was covered would be an understatement. But an apology; she owed Hydranoid at least that.

"I promised myself to never do that…" she said slightly.

"I'm so sorry…" she whispered again.

"You never did the world wrong, Alice."

She didn't reply. Instead, her eyes lulled. The parts that were seen glazed with water-droplets.

"I... don't know what's h-happening," she said, eyes closed. "I don't know where all this pain is coming from. It's unexplainable."

"But even under all that pain, you are willing to continue?" Masquerade voiced her head.

"We covered this. Yes."

"Are you sure?"

"Ugh…" grunted Alice. "Y-yes. Why is this a matter?"

She received a question as an answer. "From your heart, are you sure?" he repeated.

Alice didn't want to bother with replying, but she did. "Yeah," she breathed. "H-Hydranoid was right, my gut was right. It's too late to quit now…"

As soon as she said it, a small will of courage shot through the suffering. Alice relived in it for a second, and opened her eyes. The pain, it was slowly waning. With effort, she chiseled her eyes open. She had questions, and to have them answered was a priority.

"Why wait then? Why did you tell me to wait?"

"You had to."

"Why? What aren't you telling me, Masquerade?"

"Think of the sufferings of souls before you. Think of lives that were ruined by it, Alice. Be thankful you're not them."

"What so you mean by that?" she cried desperately.

"You had to experience a small amount of true pain to enter here."

Alice blinked. The cryptic answers subjected her brain to confusion. Masquerade sensed this. "This cave is purely emotion based. Your emotions had to be tied securely and mind-wise. Speaking simply, this place is of brave hearts."

"And the pain…?"

"A way to train. Your emotions, Alice, though disorderly, have the ability to sense."

"Okay…" said Alice, sitting up. The pain was predicted to a bearable forecast. "And so now that the pain's gone…?"

"You learned. I, for one, knew this was a task set for emotional standards. You, instead, proved yourself beyond your capabilities."

"What do you mean?"

"Others; caring for them, even when torture holds you in a python's grip." Masquerade said grimly. "You have shown other precious qualities. In a situation such as yours, most would usually throw every other care than their own. You managed to hold on. You went beyond limits to forgo the odds."

"Masquerade, how would you know? Compassion is below you. And what exactly am I trying to prove?" More questions were not what she expected.

"I don't need to feel compassion, I just need to observe it," said Masquerade. He slipped away.

"Masquerade, come back, I need to know-!" she cried.

_**You needed to prove to enter, you will see, Alice. Bakugan is not something truly explored.**_

"Masquerade? How…? You're talking to me… through my head?" asked a disbelieving Alice. How was this possible…? Months of communicating verbally. Hosting another personality, that was what it felt like. Separate emotions, thoughts, now they could communicate through thought? How?

_**Alice, insecurity fills you. Even in the battle with Shadow Prove, you still had a miniscule layer of pure insecurity concealed. This insecurity grew, but the spurt was gradual. You did not acknowledge it, in your mind at least. Sub-consciously, you did. This insecurity was clever. It merged with your everyday emotions. A little bit for emotion. So, obviously, it did not make a sudden jump at any time. Because it was always there. Your sub-conscious grew used to this change. You were happy with it. Fear and unhappiness oiled it. It is now that insecurity has grown to a level in which you cannot enter the cave. When all that pain hit you, the insecurity was in joy. That is why you felt the need to not go on. But that is why you proved yourself worthy. Even under all the pain, every emotion you ever felt stroked with insecurity, the one you hated, you still pressed on. You realized the importance, sub-consciously. Just that small will of pure courage was enough to abolish the insecurity, and break the barrier between our thoughts. This barrier was the insecurity. I felt it, subtlety, but did not realize what it was completely. Now this is my theory.**_

Alice shut her eyes.

_So now… you and I? We can...wow. But how would you know?_

_**Remember, I am you.**_

Alice was speechless. Was this what happened the whole time? It seemed so.

Before Alice could explore this new-found connection, dissolve this knowledge, her feet carried her towards the cave opening. It was like they had a mind of their own.

Shock bolted her brain, so letting the events proceed.

* * *

**So now Masquerade and Alice can now speak to each other- thought-wise. ;) Thanks for all the reviews, guys. You don't know how much I appreciate it. :)**

** GivingYouUp: Don't worry about reviewing late. :P I'm just glad that you did. :) And yeah, Klaus/Alice is okay with me. I don't EXACTLY see how Klaus and Alice could be a couple. Because from my point of view, Alice likes Klaus in a 'best-friend' kinda way. Why, do you ship them? :P And thanks SO MUCH for reviewing!**

** crystal-mint: So happy you liked the story! ^^ And really, I don't mind what kind of reviews are given. I just want to know what everybody thinks of the story, is all! Thanks for reviewing! :)**

** JetravenEx: Thank you! Glad you liked the chapter, I thought the story needed a bit of humour! :P be prepared, when Dan and the others come in, there's going to be a whole lot more silliness. :) Glad you liked the device. Klaus is the scientist-romantic, lol. And don't worry, I was just a bit upset nobody seemed to read this. But when I saw the amount of reviews, I decided I wouldn't stop. **

** xXPhantomGirlXx93: Thanks for reviewing! Are you a new reader? I hope you enjoyed the chapter! **

** shadowwing1994: You loved it? Really? SQEE. :) No prob about the late review! I really don't mind if it's late! And, I really hope you liked the chapter!**


	7. Chapter 7

___**Chapter 7.**_

_… On Earth …._

"So, like, where is he?" Julie asked dully.

Runo tapped the phone unconsciously. She sighed softly. "He said he's gonna be 'there' in an hour and a half. It's time… but maybe his clock's running late…

"No. HE'S running late. Anyways, like, I thought gentlemen never forgot."

"But guys do," Runo said dryly.

"Runo! Do something! Call him or I don't know… just DO something! I've been sitting here for like an hour. Do you know how hard it is for me to keep still?"

"SHUT UP!" Runo bellowed. "This is just as annoying for me as it is to you! Chill, and just get off my case!"

"Whatever, don't need to yell," Julie said, half-scared.

"I'll give you a ring when he gets here. In the meantime, go find something to do, and stop whining."

Runo cut off without waiting for an answer. She crossed her arms. "Goodness, how can one girl be so annoying…?" muttered Runo.

She sat in one position for next half-hour, thinking. Many weeks back, Alice leaked to Runo she wanted to be more useful. That was all; she said nothing else pertaining to that phrase. Runo questioned her, but Alice refused to open up. Her casing persisted staying cold, so leaving Runo in the dark. Runo now tried to decode the meaning. She wasn't sure but she felt like she had a slight linking to what Alice said. Ever since Dan had gone, she felt… useless? Was that it? Maybe this was what Alice meant. She'd already figured it out, apparently.

It clicked. She knew Alice. Alice was completely dependent on being there for them. She knew Alice thrived for the feeling she got from it. She knew Alice thought it was the only thing she could do. Runo was the only person Alice confided this to.

And when that feeling wasn't present, Alice would do something about it. No matter how scared she felt. Runo slapped her palm to her head. "That girl underestimates herself way too much." She mumbled.

So I guess it would make sense Alice went on a 'journey'. I know why, but to where? She racked her brains, desperate for the answer. Right, this is where Klaus comes in, but where is he…? Ugh… this is all Dan's fault, that idiot… okay, focus Runo, focus… find Alice then kick his butt to the Doom Dimension… ugh, I sure picked the right one… idiot.

Her metal train embarked. A growing motor sound reached her ears. For a second, Runo stood slow, confusion grasping her. She then rushed out to her balcony realizing it was Klaus. She waved at the incoming jet wildly. A fleeting thought suddenly occurred to her. How was going to get into it? There was certainly no space for it to land anywhere…

So it seemed, that problem already had an answer. Stopping a few feet above her balcony, a rope ladder descended down, hitting the floor. Quickly getting the idea, Runo scampered upwards, rather cat-like. She was sorely reminded of Shun, doing this. "Oh boy…" She rolled her eyes.

A blast of conditioned air hit her face. It was not all. Runo found an ecstatic Julie clutching onto her tightly. "Runo! It's been like, so long!" A bewildered Runo recovered herself, proceeding to unlatch herself from Julie's death grip. "We just talked on the phone," she stated. "Yeah, but like, that's different. We haven't seen each other in FOREVER!"

"True,' she said smiling. It stepped to a frown. "Where's Klaus?"

Julie's dizzy smile decreased. "I don't know… That butler guy said he was busy. So I just waited. I had some Q's to ask."

"What?"

"Questions, duh."

"Oh, well you aren't the only one. I have to ask him some stuff too," said Runo seriously. "Come on, let's do some snooping around. He's gotta be around here somewhere."

"Good luck, I tried looking."

"Maybe you didn't try hard enough. Come on." Runo said irritably. She pulled Julie to her feet and snuck to the nearest room. Luckily, nobody was to be seen. The place was relatively quiet, excepting the booming sounds of the engine. Runo pushed her ear to each door, listening for someone sounding like Klaus. She made Julie do the same. "Two heads are better than one, so GO!" Runo said lowering her voice.

Luck did not bestow itself to Runo so far. But Julie was an exception. She motioned for her to come over. Runo thread lightly to Julie's current spot. "Klaus?" she whispered. Julie nodded. Their ears pressed to the cold metal hard, for the sake of curiosity.

"…she has to be found at ANY cost. Have you no answer yet from Doctor Michael? No..? Okay, try to ring Alice's line... make contact with the Gehabich household, by any means possible."

Another voice, quite feminine, was heard. It was somewhat whispered for Runo and Julie to hear.

A stretched silence pulled out. Klaus spoke, "Still no reply? Forget it, she must have departed her area by now, shown by the incessant lack of contact. Dismissed, Lydia, you may leave… however, keep a constant connection to her firm." he said. Julie detected he sounded more worried than normal under his suppressed cool.

Runo's heart again leaped to her throat. Every time the matter was brought up, lurches of worry piled on. She pressed against her ears harder. They turned red from pressure.

"Alice is not where she is, Dr. Michael is insistent on not giving any information relating to Alice principally. Alice's going is confidential, so meaning… she is where she shouldn't be, or… harmful to her. But why is it so? This is hardly like her…"

Julie and Runo strained themselves to catch Klaus' musings. Unfortunately they did so too hard.

Julie shifted her feet abruptly due to discomfort. This sudden movement shocked Runo; the girl thumped her head against the dusty metal hard. Dazed, she fell on her bottom dragging Julie down with her.

Before either had time to think, Klaus snatched open the door. "What are you doing?" he demanded harshly. Runo blinked the hair out of her eyes. "Oh, Klaus. How nice to see you. Heh, we were just leaving." She pulled Julie forcefully to her feet. She flashed a watt-filled smile at him. "Don't worry, we can find ourselves around. Bye-"

Runo tried to scamper off, with an awkwardly staggering Julie on her tail. Klaus, though, managed to catch her first.

"Stop," he said calmly. "How much have you heard?"

"W-what do you mean? We were just passing, but Julie tripped me by accident-"

"Do not lie to me, Miss Misaki. You are stuttering, and on top of that, you and Miss Makimoto are blushing," he said, a slight yawn misting his features. "You wouldn't want to add another crime to the list, now would you?" Klaus smirked. Runo restrained the urge not to punch him. Julie looked to each in turn, her eyes widened slightly.

"To the first question, what have you heard?" he repeated. Runo could see the film of patience he wore was wearing.

"Observant, aren't we?" she said dryly. She grated her teeth against her dry mouth, searching for a quick solution to the increasingly obdurate situation. "Well… we didn't hear… much. We heard you talking to a lady. Something about Alice… I don't know. Like I said, we didn't hear much." She chewed on her lip, hoping he bought it. Klaus was their key to Alice. Annoying him was not a sensible option.

Klaus' water-green eyes flickered to her face. Her sluggish chewing surged. Rather like a cat observing its prey, Klaus pining gaze had that effect. He looked ready to consume her whole.

Klaus sighed. Runo's tense muscles subsided slowly. He spoke, "It is clear I am not going to get much out of you, Miss Misaki. Just to be keen on manners though, you should know it is impolite to sneak up on your host."

"Yeah, whatever, sorry…" Runo said sheepishly. She poked Julie in the ribs. "Oof! – I mean, sorry Klaus."

"Apology accepted," he said coldly. "Come along, I wish to discuss something with you. It is your business as much as it is mine."

Beckoning to them with a finger, he showed them in to his office. Runo and Julie silently obliged.

In the spacious room, Julie and Runo saw a small space cleared out for a tank; Sirenoid's. The mermaid beauty herself lay contently on a rock, dozing was what it seemed.

With his back turned to them, Klaus spoke. "I have reason to believe Alice is not in Moscow anymore."

Julie scoffed. "Duh, we know that! Like, why do you think we're here?"

Klaus ignored her. "Let me finish. It is a notion but could strike true. Alice is not in the whole of Russia."

The girls' mouths hung like trap doors. Shaking herself out of the demeanor first, Runo snapped at Klaus. "Well? Where IS she then?"

"I am not sure. The only few people she has close connections with are you, Julie, Marucho, Shun Dan, and your webmaster, Joe. The other brawlers, I feel, she does not seem to be very close to at all; Chan-lee, Komba, Billy, or Julio. Since the boys of your party are in Vestal, the next probable candidates are you and Miss Julie. But, in light of the recent information you have seeded, Alice has not made contact with either of you in a quite a while, am I right?"

"Yeah, she hasn't even texted me!" snapped Julie.

Again she was ignored. Klaus continued. "Alice has only three living relatives: her grandfather, uncle, and her aunt, Clara. My assistant, Lydia has managed to obtain Alice's aunt's phone number. She called…"

"And…?" said Runo eagerly. Julie looked at him beseechingly with equally large eyes.

"There was a reply. Miss Gehabich was very kind but… Alice is not with them. I'm sorry." For the first time, he looked slightly ashamed.

"So this would be where your machine thing comes in, right?" Runo said bitterly. She made sure to keep her head lowered.

"Yes, only…"

"Only what?" Runo said sharply. To the trained eye, you could see her eyes held the tiniest of droplets. Julie saw this, so making a mental note to reassure her later.

"The machine, as I said is in its beta-testing stage. It's… not quite stable."

"Great, now we find Alice with a half-done piece of junk?" Runo's humorless laugh filled the room.

"There is a chance it does work as planned and we find Alice."

A silent, down trod Julie spoke with hope, "You mean, there's still a chance?" Her eyes gleamed.

"A chance. Keep hoping…"

* * *

**You guys probably want to kill me for not updating in so long... I'm REALLY sorry. I'm serious when I say: School is a killer of creativity. SO much homework... And thank you, shadowwing1994, I loved your review! And thanks for being one of the few who review. I was really happy you liked the previous chapter. I felt I made it too dramatic. Hopefully all of you would like this chapter. And Julie fans, I'm sorry for not putting much Julie in it. I'm not very good at doing her. Hopefully this chapter was lighter than the rest. Next chapter will feature Julie, Runo and Klaus again. **

**PLEASE review. I'd love to hear your opinions. This chapter took a while to write. Review and make me happy! :) **


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N- Uh... hi. Sorry. Sorry, sorry, sorry. I had a BIG case of writer's block. That, and school... etc... Hopefully, this chapter will make it up to you. =D I added a teensy bit of S/A. Don't blink. Now, on with the story! **

* * *

**Disclaimer - I do not own Bakugan.**

* * *

_**Chapter 8**_

_… On Earth …_

Another one. Runo's mint-blue eyes trailed the path of yet another passing cloud. Almost silently, she lipped to Klaus, "How long till we get there, Klaus?" Miraculously, he heard her. "Ten to fifteen minutes," he replied efficiently. On cue, Runo saw the gentleman's castle looming shadily in the distance. Julie apparently had other ideas.

"You know, I cannot get over how BIG your castle is," she said enthusiastically. Runo cast her the most aggravated look she could pull together from under her eyelashes. Klaus, ironically silently sipped on his beverage. The tense air surrounding them did nothing to conceal the growing discomfort.

Julie, being a stranger to silence, tried a thorough thought, to break it. "You know, guys, when we find Alice, what do you think we should say?" Julie flashed a weak smile to support her brief annotation. Runo scrunched her face angrily. Julie receded back ever so slightly. Runo's temper had kicked in.

"How, Julie?" Runo addressed every word, "do you propose we find Alice? For all we know, she could be anywhere in this stupid world, she left NO leads whatsoever! And HOW, do you think, we can contact her? Julie, for Heaven's sake, get a thought into that head of yours!" An exasperated Runo flapped her hand nastily at the shying girl. Julie picked herself up after Runo's expected outburst. The silver-haired female, though, did not know better than to keep it in.

"Well! Way to be a downer,_ Runo!_" Julie snarled the girl's name. Runo received this slowly. Her anger notched a level down, giving her a second to think. Shrugging the infuriating words of Julie off her pressuring mind, she humbly gave her a melting glance. "I have no time for this…" She massaged her temples. "Keep your words to yourself, 'kay?" Surprisingly, she gave the girl a forced smirk.

Stung as she was, Julie remained silent. Something given off from Runo's demeanor stilled her. "Whatever," she muttered quietly.

Klaus watched this amusedly. "Are you girls always like this?" he wondered aloud. Unpleasant looks from both the girls hushed him.

Remaining humbled, Klaus studied the forthcoming monument, unknowingly becoming slightly entranced by it, while his mind rested with other thoughts. On his left and right, the girls copied his actions.

* * *

_… In Vestroia…_

A mound of dirt somewhere on the planet remained pressed as Shun rested on it. Idly glancing at his partner, Hawktor, he proceeded to watch the failed attempts of Dan trying to keep everyone focused on him. This unfortunately, brought mirthful amounts of hand gestures, unnecessary when speaking.

"Guys, what are we going to DO? We may have destroyed all the Dimension Controllers, but how can we free our old Bakugan? This is Hydron we're talkin' about. It ain't gonna be easy!" Dan gave a helpless stare in Shun's direction, before surrendering to the steel gaze he was given. "Give it a rest, Dan…" said Shun, tiredly, "why don't you just sleep on it? We'll put our heads together tomorrow, alright?"

"But…" Dan tried to protest feebly, then resigning almost immediately after he registered the tired looks on everyone's face. There too, was the fact he felt the same way as they did, though protruding a jovial exterior. "Fine…" he resigned as he slumped down on his sleeping bag.

Good, thought Shun. He watched over them for a few more minutes, fully aware that Dan was feigning sleep. An irksome feel crept its way into him, but he kept his eyes shut.

"Shun, Dan does have a point. Getting through Hydron's defenses will not be easy."

Eyes lightly closed, Shun spoke, "Ingram, confidence and patience is lock and key in a ninja; the first thing my grandfather instilled in me." Hawktor swiveled to face Shun. "But I thought you said you didn't listen to your grandfather?"

Shun let out an unnoticeable snort. "Heh. That old man? Hardly." His eyes cracked open a centimeter. "But he has a good point."

Ingram had on a muse of interest. "How so?" Shun turned slightly. "He has experience," he said simply. "Though he's crazy, I doubt he's completely insane. While he's bent on turning me into the greatest ninja this world's seen, he has good ideas."

An amused smile made itself present in Ingram's voice. "I do believe this is the closest thing to a compliment you have said so far about your grandfather."

No reply.

Why couldn't she just get used to it?

Ingram watched the crackle of the flames mutely. She failed yet again. She failed herself. It was a promise. When she first took over guardianship over Shun. Ingram was a Bakugan with dignity. She was not going to fail herself, Shun… She remembered the vow she made. And a Bakugan never went back on their word. So she tried. Each time, each day, she tried to pry through Shun's hard exterior. She knew. She knew she was a 'replacement' for her master's previous guardian, Skyress – the legendary Ventus warrior - but she had no problem. Not really… but… a Bakugan and his or her partner needed to have some kind of trust. Something she felt her and Shun lacked.

She had an epiphany; Skyress was somehow rooted into Shun's emotional state. Those two had a connection she knew she could never ever penetrate. True, Shun shared more with her rather than with his other human friends, but, this went beyond friendship, it was something else. Ingram never asked Shun about his life. She told him a little about herself. But the topic of 'Shun's life' was something unofficially classified. So she tried. Tried and tried. She wanted that friendship, or trust, the one all Bakugan wanted with their masters, or at least something close to it. So far, 'close' was nowhere in sight.

She knew she couldn't level up to Skyress. Skyress was probably the mother Shun never had, or something drastically close to it. _I want it, _she thought sadly_. __I want Shun to trust as he did Skyress. He's the first partner I have had, and maybe the last. I need the experience Bakugan derive from human emotions. Shun is still human. He should one day succumb to emotions. I __need to__ keep trying…_

Looking at his closed face again, Ingram thought harder. So in this mysterious psych of Shun's, where did his friends rank? It's was clear she ranked above them, but only under the situation that she and Shun were more familial than friends to each other.

There was the loudmouth – Runo. The only connection those two had was Dan. Was there not that time, when she asked him to take care of Dan for her, for him to watch out for him? Recalling the glimmer of warmth on Shun's face at Runo; it was rare to her, Shun showing that small bit of friendship… to someone else. Ingram's guess was that Shun was warmed by her concern.

Then there was Dan himself. The two claimed to be best friends, Ingram tried to analyze the somewhat strangled relationship. It was easy to see Shun's frequent annoyance to Dan's antics. So, why were they best friends?

_"…confidence and patience is lock and key…"_

… Lock and key? It made sense. Patience on Shun's part, the enthusiasm on Dan's. It fit.

There was that Julie girl – the excitable one. She wasn't one of Ingram's personal favourites, but, she had a sweet heart. She'd never really seen any interaction between Shun and her, but, they were still friends. That meant something to Shun.

Ingram's thoughtful gaze scurried over to Marucho, his small form lifting slightly in slumber. Shun voiced his admiration for Marucho's intellect. He admired him. Intellect was one thing Shun liked, she knew he liked. He had a fondness for such a quality.

Ingram frowned a little._ Anyone missed out? Anyone back on Earth…? Wait, wasn't there the redhead. The shy one? What was her name….- Alice? Yes, that was it. But, about her and Shun. No, nothing. No interaction at all. And they were friends? Did I miss something?..._ she thought aggravatingly. _Think back, that lab on Earth, the grandfather of the Alice girl. Anything between them…? They didn't even speak to each other. Other than greetings. The girl did most of the talking- to everyone, except Shun… almost ignoring him. Why? Shun… wait, he seemed especially careful to avoid her. And he made no eye contact… and yet, they are friends?_ Ingram gave up as she sighed.

_Humans are confusing…_

Ingram looked at Shun wearily. Another expressionless mask. She tried talking, "Shun, do you not miss your friends back at home?"

He didn't look up. "Of course I do."

Failed again. Ingram cast her eyes to the ground.

_So much to Shun… but… but…, _She let the crackle of the fire lull her into an uncomfortable streak...

Unknown beside her, Shun's eyes strayed to an unnatural shade of red, in the light of the flickering fire, illuminating the excessive vapour clinging to them…

* * *

**AN- As you can see, I this chapter has more Ingram POV in it. Sorry if you don't fancy her much... I just started thinking, you know, what is Shun from her view? She _is _after all, Shun's second bakugan. Now, please, please, please review? If I get more, I'll work my butt off for the next one...? :) Thank you for reading, and again, sorry for the LONG wait. :/**


	9. Author's note

**_Author's note: Hey everyone. Sorry, this isn't an update. I have an important message for any of my remaining readers._**

**_I had a great time writing this story. I started it with great enthusiasm, and I have many awesome readers, whom of which I'm sorry I cannot know from more... anyways, I'm saying that this story is on hiatus. Not a short one. Probably a very long one. SO if by any chance I update someday, and someone clicks this, and reads, I'm very grateful to you. _**

**_I guess now you guys want reasons, well, there are some actually. One is that I have many projects I want to work on, and there's another story I'm going to start soon. So I had no choice but to stop one. And since this seems to be the least popular (review-wise), I made my descision based on that. It would've been nice to get a few more reviews. They are my inspiration, and the reason why I write this, after all, and I don't see how commenting affected anybody. Second is that my time nowadays is pretty limited, so yes, that means my priorities are too. And third, one thing I never got was why people never commented. This fic has gotten almost 2k worth of hits, yet very few has taken the time to say what they think. It made me feel like my work was going to waste. Like everybody was just glancing over the page and skimming, and not actually liking it. Heh, maybe I'm paranoid, but still... hardly anyone bothered. I mean, I wrote eight chapters, only to have hits and reviews both decrease. I gave it my all, and got very, very less. _**

**_Anyways, many thanks for the people who stuck with me throughout this. Shout-outs to shadowwing1994 (your reviews rock. Thanks for sticking with me.), crystal-mint, flippy17, AlicexShunMEGAfan17, xXPhantomGirl93Xx, JetravenEx, GivingYouUp, and everyone else who reviewed. _**

**_To those who like this fic: I'm sorry to just let this story go like this. I know how much it stinks when one of your favourite fics goes to waste. Believe me, I've taken it into consideration. And I would LOVE to continue this. I love Alice. But I have no clear choice. It's either this, or one of my others. And I stil have ideas for those. Anyway, thank you. Don't be disspointed/mad. I might write other Bakugan fics later on._**

**_Heh, I guess the title would make sense by now, wouldn't it. It's all about finding. Finding about your soul, the people around you, feelings (which was why I asked wheather it should've been MasqueradexAlice)... etc. And most of all I was curious about the link between Alice and Masquerade. _**

**_Well, bye, I guess... :) Thank you._**


End file.
